2 Lies We Tell
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Sequel to Games We Play. you didn't really think I'd leave it like that did you? Oh no, there's so much more. Is it Possible to destroy a family?
1. Prolgue

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_**Lie's We Tell**_

_Prologue_

Virgil stood, his eyes wide, almost vacant, as sweat poured from his face in rivulets. His hands, closed into trembling fists round the handle of the knife, held above his head. Ready for the downward strike.

Ready to kill the man who had caused his family so much pain.

But he couldn't make his arms go down, he couldn't strike the blow, something inside him wouldn't let him do it.

It was a horrific tableau. Virgil, standing in the bloodied glory of a hero, sword raised to strike down some ancient creature of evil. But something stayed his hand.

The vision of Gordon, rocking Alan, singing an old lullaby brokenly, swept before him, shaking him to his very core.

He stared at the man who had done this, caused his family so much pain and suffering. And his whole body shook with the effort, as memory upon memory assailed him. His hands shook and the knife wavered.

So focused, so immersed in the pain that the voices, screaming in unison actually made him stumble forward, knife still raised high.

At the same moment the Hood rose-like a deadly spectre and plunged a long slim blade into Virgil's chest.

Virgil gasped and the knife in his hands trembled once before it clattered to the floor-the noise like the breaking of glass in the complete silence.

Then one voice-screaming-as darkness enveloped him.

"Virgil!"

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Virgil stood in the hall, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, head back to keep the tears from falling. The disgustingly clean smell of the hospital assaulted him. He hated this place, hated it so much. He had always hated hospitals, it was where his mother had died, where all his brothers had nearly died at some point or other. But he hated them even more now-since…

He squeezed his eyes tighter shut and willed himself to stay strong. If he thought about it he would lose it completely-he couldn't become another burden on his family, they couldn't cope with it. He knew they couldn't.

"Virgil?"

Virgil opened his eyes at the sudden voice and lowered his gaze from the ceiling to rest on John. His brother looked ghastly, pale and exhausted, and while he was sure he looked no better at least John had an excuse. John had practically taken complete control over Gordon's care, continued to try and rouse their father out of the stupor he was in, reminding them all that they had to eat, or sleep, or whatever.

It was the first time Virgil had really thought about it, and he suddenly felt immeasurably guilty. With their father out of commission Scott had immersed himself in Tracy Corporations, keeping it afloat, Virgil knew it was because he couldn't deal with what had happened-but at least he was doing something useful in his avoidance. John was doing everything-home, Gordon…. Everything… And what was he doing?

Nothing.

He couldn't even dredge up the courage to visit his little brother very often. And in between times what was he doing?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Virgil?"

Virgil blinked, returning from his thoughts with a jolt, his gaze focused on John, seeing the worried expression and guilt welled up in him. Not only was he being unbelievably useless, but he was making John worry.

"Yes?" he finally responded.

"Virge, are you all right?" John's eyes raked his face. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I'm fine." Virgil said-lie. "And yes, I did sleep."-lie

John didn't look convinced, but he let it drop, he glanced back at the door he had come from and back at Virgil. "You don't have to go in, he's not the best at the moment." John looked tired, unbelievably tired as he said it.

Virgil knew he was giving him a way out, but he had taken it one to many times. Something in him was hardening, something in him was resolving to stop being useless. That he was going to do something. And the first step was for him to go into that room and see Gordon.

He stepped past John, ignoring his worried gaze and stepped up to the door. He looked at it. Just a normal door. A very normal door. He took a deep breath and reached out a hand, aware of John watching him. He let his hand rest on the door knob.

This was a far as he had ever gotten before.

Taking a second deep breath he pushed down and opened the door, stepping forward and into the room before he could gather the presence of mind to think, shutting the door behind him

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_Chapter 2_

"_Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry… AlanAlanAlanAlan… Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry… Good morning sunshine, I'm… Good morning sunshine…. Good morning Alan…. I'm sorry… I killed him, I killed him, I killed him, I killed him… Nonononononononononononononononono! Alan I'm nearly there, please no, no Alan, don't die, please I'm sorry. Don't be dead Alan! Please… please… Good morning sunshine… I'm… I'm… dead,dead,dead,dead,dead,dead,dead,dead… Hey Gordon, you remember when John got stuck in the tree? And that time he clawed grandma's curtains? What do you suppose the others are doing right now? Scott'll be going crazy, and Virgil will be humming that tune-you know the one… you know the one… I know the one… I'm sorry Alan… I'm sorry… Good morning sunshine, I'm happy today, Good morning sunshine, I'm happy today, Good morning sunshine, I'm happy today…"_

Virgil stood eyes fastened, wide and frightened on his little brother.

The words were rushed, croaked and rough. Begging and pleading. The singing was scratchy, disjointed. But Virgil heard every one, everything Gordon said he heard. He saw his little brother rock, knee's drawn up to his chest, red hair stuck to his head and face, eyes wide, vacant, no spark of life. Staring at nothing. Arms encased in a strait jacket.

He had tried to kill himself when he had mostly recovered from his wounds. He couldn't be trusted on his own anymore.

Virgil felt the tears well up again, and he couldn't stop them falling. He couldn't speak. Couldn't think of anything to say. He stood, frozen in place, unable to move, or breathe. Finally the haunting, disjointed repetition of those two lines of the song got to him and he spun on his heel, yanking the door open, going outside, slamming his back into the wall beside the door outside, head back, eyes closed, a mirror of his position earlier, only this time it did nothing to stop the tears fall.

He jumped when he felt a hand come to rest on his arm.

"Go home and get some rest Virgil." he heard John say.

He nodded mechanically, unable to form words, unable to even look at his brother, his brave brother who faced that every single day. He walked away, the resolve within him was hardening even more now. He was not going home to rest.

He was going home to plan.

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_Chapter 3_

Three days later found Virgil at the families computer, surveillance and tracking system, searching for the hood. There had been no sign, not so much as a blip to tell him were he was. It was like the time after Gordon and Alan had been taken, there had been northing on them for such a long time, twenty four hours. Twenty four hours of nothing. Virgil had to admit that the only reason they had discovered their location was because the Hood had let them. Where they had found them, had been a place they had searched over numerous times.

The Hood had been playing games, he still was. Staying just out of reach-taunting them, after putting them through so much. It made Virgil's blood boil just to think of it. From he had made his decision he had stayed right in this room, tired eyes red-rimed, falling asleep at the screens. Kyrano would bring him food, but it usually lay sitting forgotten on the side. All Virgil needed was for the Hood to slip up, just for a second and he would have him.

No one knew what he was doing in here, and he was glad. To explain his idea to Scott or John, they just wouldn't understand that he had to do this. They would tell him things like how it was ok for him to do nothing-to feel helpless. But Virgil didn't like feeling helpless, so he refused to talk to them, avoided them. Not, he had noticed, that either really came to see him. He was glad, it made this so much easier.

His whole plan, however, hinged around the fact that the hood had to reveal himself, which he hadn't. yet. But Virgil couldn't take the chance that he could miss s clue as to his whereabouts, so he stayed where he was for as much of the time as he could.

"Virge."

John.

Virgil turned slightly. "Yes?"

"Virgil, Kyrano told me you've been in here non-stop for three days, and you've hardly eaten. You want to talk?"

He sounded tired-had he come back just to find out what was wrong with him? Virgil stopped the feeling of guilt before it could rise up and said. "I'm fine John. How's Gordon?"

John was silent for long enough that Virgil understood. Nothing had changed.

"Virgil-what are you doing?" John asked, knowing that Virgil had understood his silence. His curiosity obvious in his voice.

"Nothing." Virgil said-lie. When had he started lying to his brother?

He heard John moved forward into the room and sighed. How could he explain why he was here without giving away his plan?

"You're trying to find him aren't you?" John asked quietly over his shoulder. "Scott already tried that Virgil, he's disappeared."

"It's worth a shot John." Virgil said stubbornly.

In a rare moment he felt his brothers arms slide round his shoulders to pull him in an awkward quick hug. "Don't wear yourself out Virgil-and if you do find him-let me or Scott know-don't go after him yourself. Promise me Virgil."

It was like he knew exactly what Virgil had planed to do.

"…I promise." Virgil said.

John half hugged him again before turning to leave the room. "Try to get some sleep Virgil, please. I don't want to have to worry about you to."

Virgil nodded, his eyes still glued to the screens .

"You don't have to worry about me John." he whispered softly when his brother had gone. He pressed the button that would start another scan, trying to locate the Hood. He was there somewhere. He just had to stay here until he found him.

There was no way he could keep his promise the John.

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don__'__t own_

_Chapter 4_

It was a long and tedious week that Virgil spent, staring at monitors until his eyes hurt from the strain, unable to eat or sleep, for the fear that should he take his eyes from the screens for a moment he would miss something. Scott had dropped by. He hadn't stayed long, and Virgil couldn't blame him. He could barely stand to look at Scott, not knowing they had arrived too late to help.

What with Gordon in the hospital.

John had come in a few times, mostly to make him eat or sleep, and each time the lie's just slipped out. 'Sure John, I ate earlier' or 'I'll go to bed in a minute John, I swear'.

When had he started lying?

Why had he started lying?

He knew John did not believe him, he could tell by the defeated sounding sigh as the door slid closed, the click deafening in his ears. And he hated himself for it. Hated himself with an intensity he couldn't fight. He had left it too long to start making things right. John had been left to cope for too long. But he could make it up to him. All he had to do was get the Hood.

Once he had done that then everything would be fine.

In the back of his mind he knew that wouldn't be the case. He knew that killing the Hood would not reverse what had happened. Wouldn't stop his father's pain, Gordon's insanity, Scott's avoidance, or John's exhaustion. He knew that. In some rational part of his mind he knew that. But he smothered it out with lies.

Everything would be fine.

He could make everything okay again.

All he needed was for the Hood to slip up.

So he sat, and he watched, and he lied every time John came in to check on him. And he waited.

And finally that waiting paid off.

With a feral smile Virgil memorised the location and took off for the small plane, the bag he kept under the chair, hidden from view, slung across his shoulders. In it was everything he would need to get rid of the threat to his family.

And get rid of it he would.

Climbing into the small plane, doing the pre-flight checks quickly, he started the engine and hit the buttons that would open the doors to let the plane out. As he taxied the plane out onto the runway he went over his plan again. He could afford no mistakes. His family couldn't afford any more mistakes.

The Hood would pay.

_Please Review._


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_Chapter 5_

_Virgil… Please come in Virgil… I know you can hear me… Virgil…_

Those same words had been repeating themselves for almost ten minutes before Virgil actually heard them, too busy thinking ahead. When he finally did recognise that his brother's voice was coming over the radio, a desperate edge to it, he flicked the communications switch.

"Virgil here." he said.

_Thank god! Virgil! Are you alright? Where are you? What are you doing?_

Virgil looked at his GPS system, almost there now. Another ten minutes and he would be there. "I'm fine John." he answered.

He heard John's sigh, but couldn't tell if it was one of resignation or relief. _You didn't answer my other questions._ his brother pointed out quietly. _what are you doing?_

He knew, Virgil knew he knew. "I'm just flying around, needed to get out."

_Virgil please…_ John trailed off. _Stop lying, please just stop._

Virgil was silent for a long time.

_Come back home Virgil, just… please just come back home._

Can't do that John, Virgil thought to himself. You'll thank me for this later. I know you will. Finally he found his voice. "Ok John."

The sigh he heard this time was one of relief.

He would go home… When he had finished his self appointed mission.

Just a few minutes away now.

_Virgil, your coming back now, right?_ there was a lost quality to John's voice now, a desperation Virgil didn't want to think about. Didn't want to think about how he had heaped all the responsibility on his brother's shoulders. But not this time. This time he would take care of it. He would most definitely take care of it.

_Virgil…?_

"Yeah Johnny, I'm on my way back now."

And he started his descent, reaching over to flip off all communications.

_Please Review_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_Chapter 6_

The bunker was large. Lost in the middle of a desert, hidden from view and undetectable if he hadn't known exactly where the co-ordinate were. Exactly where the Hood was.

It had taken Virgil almost an hour to make his way through it. Searching every room as he passed, unwilling to believe the Hood had escaped before he had arrived. He pressed on, gun out, safety off, ready for action.

He didn't think about what was probably going on back at the island, knowing John had probably gone to Scott when he'd realised Virgil had not turned around. He had to finish this before they got here. It was for the best.

He came to a large room, it had once held tanks, or aircraft. Old parts littered the sides and the floor.

The attack came from the side.

The gun was knocked from his hand.

He was on the ground, staring up at the smug countenance of the Hood.

Virgil gave him no time to start speaking, to spew his poisonous words. To tell him how much he enjoyed making his little brothers suffer, enjoyed causing his family pain.

His leg swept out, bringing the Hood crashing to the floor, and his hand dived into his bag, pulling out the first weapon it came to. A hunting knife. Virgil got to his feet, but before he could begin his real attack the Hood had recovered enough to strike first.

They fell, kicking, punching, biting. Scrambling for control of the knife. Cutting each other open. Virgil noticed none of it, too intent on destroying the yellow eyed freak that that hurt his family.

It was brutal, and intense, but finally Virgil gained the upper hand, rising with a cry and standing over the Hood, breathing heavy, painful. The Hood on the ground, looking up at him…

Virgil stood his eyes wide, almost vacant, as sweat poured from his face in rivulets. His hands, closed into trembling fists round the handle of the knife, held above his head. Ready for the downward strike.

Ready to kill the man who had caused his family so much pain.

But he couldn't make his arms go down, he couldn't strike the blow, something inside him wouldn't let him do it.

It was a horrific tableau. Virgil, standing in the bloodied glory of a hero, sword raised to strike down some ancient creature of evil. But something stayed his hand.

The vision of Gordon, rocking Alan, singing an old lullaby brokenly, swept before him, shaking him to his very core.

He stared at the man who had done this, caused his family so much pain and suffering. And his whole body shook with the effort, as memory upon memory assailed him. His hands shook and the knife wavered.

So focused, so immersed in the pain that the voices, screaming in unison, actually made him stumble forward, knife still raised high.

At the same moment the Hood rose-like a deadly spectre and plunged a long slim blade into Virgil's chest.

Virgil gasped and the knife in his hands trembled once before it clattered to the floor-the noise like the breaking of glass in the complete silence.

Then one voice-screaming-as darkness enveloped him.

"_**Virgil**_!"

Please Review


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't Own

_Epilogue_

"_**Virgil**_!"

John's scream echoed in the room, chocked with agony as he watched the scene before him. He was beside Virgil in an instant, hands covering the blood soaked shirt; unable to find out where it was coming from, feeling the warmth of the blood. Eye's desperately searching for some way to stop it, to push it all back inside.

"Scott! Scott, please!" he begged, not knowing what he was begging for. For his brother to make everything alright again, for him to turn back time and stop all of this, for him to tell him everything would be alright. Anything. Everything. Nothing.

"Virgil, don't die. Please don't die." He pressed harder, using his own shirt, torn from him in a panic to staunch the blood flow. His heart sinking as Virgil's face just got more and more pale, and the blood continued to pool around him.

"_**Scott**_!" he almost screamed, needing Scott to answer him.

Scott stood just a few steps away, staring, unseeing, at the scene in front of him. "He's gone."

John bit back a screech of frustration. "He's not, he's not. Virgil please, don't die… please don't die…"

"The Hood…" Scott continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Call an ambulance, get a doctor. _**DO SOMETHING SCOTT**_!"

Scott blinked and saw, for the first time his little brothers, and the blood, and was galvanised into action. Placing the call for an emergency airlift from the bunker immediately.

John knelt in the blood that was turning sticky, afraid to take his eyes from Virgil's face, wanting to cry every time he heard a ragged breath, or felt his brother's chest rise and fall.

"Please don't die." he whispered brokenly.

_Please Review_


End file.
